The Mother and Her Lover
by Skullface 12-23-1994
Summary: Alma Wade has finally pinned Him down. And all that remains now, is blossoming her and His love. This is rated M for a reason people, and I will appreciate a review or a PM. Hope you like it. Contains content that little children are not allowed for. So don't view if you are under seventeen. Serious.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is a F.E.A.R. short story of the second game. It takes place when Becket is strapped down and completely at Alma's hands. In no way is this smut or do I consider this as rape porn. I think of this deeply disturbing, and hope you guys see it the same way as I do. An I am still writing F.E.A.R. Revelations so don't worry, I ain't giving up on a story that NEEDS to be finished. I also own not the games or the comics of F.E.A.R. due to those being in the hands of Warner bros. I only write for my own amusement as well as your amusement. And Please PM me for this or post a review. Oh and my brother Clownhead is not gong to finish Serial Gamer X or The Invasion of Nirn, I may do those for him if you guys want, but personally, I don't like Serial Gamer X. The Invasion of Nirn I like however. But let us focus on this piece of fiction first. Oh and try to picture the song Evan In Death by Evanescence while reading this, I think the song goes well with the scenario. **

* * *

She had Him at last. She thought as She threw the annoying woman aside. The same woman who killed Her lovers last teammate. A pity to Him, but to Her, it was a golden opportunity to finally allow Her love for Him to blossom. The ghostly figure slowly shuffled and flashed Her way towards Him. He was so scared, but He had nothing to fear. She wasn't going to hurt Him. She loved Him. She proved it to Him that she wanted only him. If She didn't then She would not have allowed His so called 'Team' get in Her way. And now She had Him.

He was probably battling his way in the hallucinations provided by the amplifier that the woman tricked Him into going into. The other woman who was helping Him had died trying to separate Him from Her, but it was of no use. She smiled to this, as she straddled Him, and brought Her lips to His. He was petrified with fear. But He will soon go into a restless sleep. But She knows He will be happy to see Her when he awakens.

Deeply She kisses him and allows her dry tongue to slither like a venomous snake into his mouth. She then deeply embraces Him more. Never will she allow him to leave her. Forever She will stay with Him for He belonged to Her. And She was His. He had the key to Her heart, and somewhere deep in his core He knows that She has the key to his. It will be only a matter of time until he fully submits.

Slowly She rings her mouth to His neck, and She can see his eyes roll behind his eyelids. He is still hallucinating. And soon She knows that He will dream of Her. Hopefully. She kisses him more and more as time passes, and until She brings her hands to his zipper on His fatigue pants. She unravels Him easily, and She observes Him. But before allowing Him to enter Her, She brings her lips to His ear and whispers with a kiss. "I'm so sorry...about everything I put you through...but know I love you. Always and forever. For I can never be apart from you."

And with that, She began to stimulate him with Her hands. But only until He was full. As She took a long look at Him, and It. she smiled and then kissed Him with more passion then the first. She opened Her legs for Him, and allowed Him into Her. She liked this, the feeling, it hurt not, for She had hurt much in the past, and this was only physical, none of the scares of emotional pain She was give unto by Her own father. But She does not want to think of the past, She wishes only to be with Her love.

She was in full control and doing all the work. With a thrust, She lost her virginity. Her virgin barrier was broken at long last by the one She truly loves and lust after. She wraps Her arms around him, and She hugs him as she thrust repeatedly. Harder and faster with each second, She was panting heavily, as She was giving Him all of Herself.

He was coming closer and closer to delivering Her His...no.

Their child.

And She smiled to this as she put Her hands upon His face and delivered a moist kiss. Although he probably could not feel their love for each other, he will when He awakens, She will allow Him to touch their child's form as it builds itself within Her. He will be a daddy soon, and Her a mommy of three. She cared not of the gender of their baby that is sure to come. She will love it regardless.

"We are to parents soon my love." She said as She continued to to have all of Him. Never wanting to be away from his presence. She will be at his side always.

What things will they do after this? Perhaps they should find the rest of their family. Her oldest and youngest are bound to be somewhere, and they needed to be apart of this huge event in which they will actually all be one full family.

Soon they will all as a family unleash their wrath upon the world that dared to do them harm. for they All deserved to die. Harlan Her father. The company that shut Her away. She will unleash all of her nightmares and fears, they will understand the true meaning of fear. And very soon they will all get a taste of Her vengeance.

"Uhhhh." She let out a moan of pleasure. As She felt Him unleash His seed. She takes a look at Him, and then places a last kiss upon His lips. She needs to rest. She was tired of their love making. He will be happy to wake to Her. She knows it. He can't deny fully. Deep inside, He knows He wants Her.

As She slowly left him, She looked down upon his still stiff member. There is no point in pleasuring Him as He sleeps. Besides what will she do? She only knew that one position. It was like animal instinct took over Her. She had straddled and viciously...no, violently raped Him. But was it rape? What is the meaning of the word? This was love. IT was love. Sh and Him both loved each other, She knows He feels the same for Her.

She takes another look at Her lover, and decides to snuggle with Him. She wraps herself around Him. He was Hers and Hers alone. He will provide love and warmth, and She will provide him a child and protection...and Her love.

He breaths heavy even in his unconsciousness. He probable enjoyed it, She believes so, because she did. So he must have. Wiping away sweat from Him, She hugs him and holds him tightly with her hands. Never wanting to let go of Him ever.

"I love you..." she says before giving him a kiss goodnight.

* * *

**I hope this was pleasing, and I hope you guys review this short story. I don't know if I will make this one longer, this honestly is just a small short and a what I thought was going on when Alma was raping our fallen hero. Anyways I hope you guys review or PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2 Father of The Apocalypse

**Hope you like this next part of my ittle short story of the F.E.A.R. 2 ending, In no way do I own anything, and I must say, I am almost finished with F.E.A.R. Revelations. I just want o post this as a little short for all y'all. Hope you like it. This one features Becket's reaction when he awakens from his hallucination, after fighting Keegan. Damn...when I finished that game, I was like...freaking wide-eyed with seeing Alma pregnant. That was like an awesome twist, sucks what happened to him in the 3erd game though, but yeah...bound to happen right? Anyways here is the story, and the song that I think is proper for the whole scene where Becket wakes to see Alma, is...well I can't think of a good one Like how I was able to with Alma. I thought that Even In Death by Evanescence was perfect for that scene, because of the whole scenes and how they played out. Name a good song for this whole chapter for me please. And do review, or not. Or PM...I like talking to people, makes me feel not so lonely.**

* * *

Father of The Apocalypse

"Keegan stop!" Becket shouted as his teammate threw him to the ground, and shouted.

"Why dose she only want you!"

Becket could barely keep his aim on Keegan for he moved so fast. Why was it so for him to be as quick? And what the hell happened to him? As the fight ensured, Becket kept seeing horrific images of that...that Bitch raping him. It can't be? It has to be a dream...it has to be a dream...right? All of this, one maddened dream, and after this, he will wake in a hospital bed with Griffin and Stokes as the others standing over him. Manny Foxx, all of them would be right there. This was just a really long nightmare.

The explosion, that happened, and maybe the blast fried a bit of his brain and was giving him this fucked dream?

Michael kept telling himself this as he kept shooting at Keegan with his assault rifle, but deep down, he knew in his gut that this was really happening, and out there in the real world. If he can call it that anymore, the Bitch was indulging herself with him. It was sickening to think of, would this make him a necrophilia? Him having a dead woman...no a dead Bitch on top of him, and just violently having him? Maybe so...maybe so...

As the fight continued, Michale was able to at last grab Keegan's pistol, and the two were fighting over the weapon. One trying to pull i to he others head. All the while, Michale kept questioning Keegan's bizarre and sickening wants of the dead Bitch.

"Keegan...Keegan you fucking half wit shit head...she is using you...can't you see that?" Michael spat as he struggled to fight for the handgun. But nothing seemed to work, Keegan was lost...he was utterly under Her control. "You just want her for yourself...Bucket."

Becket was grinding his teeth, he hated being called that. He hated having Keegan say that he actually wanted that Bitch in his hands. The thing he wanted the most was for him to put a bullet in her head after all that she did.

"Keegan...your fucking retarded...and if you want her...HAVE HER!" Michale said, as he brought the gun to Keegan's head, and then pulled he trigger. Killing him instantly, Iit was now Michael who was left of Dark Sigel, besides Manny, but Christ knows if he is still alive.

As Michale Becket flipped the switch on the amplifier, he saw a huge flash, and he knew, that what he was going to see on the other side (or more of the line hopes to see) Griffin, Stokes, Manny, Foxx, Redd and yes even Keegan. All around him letting him know he was only having a nightmare, and the mission was a success.

* * *

Slowly lights began to flutter to life, and Michael could hardly move his hands. He was weak , tired, and he was out of energy. How long had it been since he had eaten? Where was he even? As the chamber doors slowly began to open, Michale was completely horrified to see the glowing light that seemed as if it were hellfire.

And that was not all, for before him, was Her. Michael could only feel a sudden bolt of fear enter him, at her sight. But there was something off about her, she was holding something...no. She was carrying something...something inside of her. And it was here that Michale could only mutter one word with a breathless voice.

"No." And as he said so, the Bitch...the Dead Woman...The Mother of The Apocalypse...Alma walked to him. All Michael could do was watch as she unfastened his restraints, and slowly with a loving hand (if he could call it that) placed it upon her swollen belly.

With the psychic abilities given to him by the damn company that caused all of this along with Her, Michael could hear a child's voice. His child's voice.

_Mommy?_

* * *

How long has it been? How long has it been since she had let him go? All because he was shoving her away, telling her he wanted nothing to do with the Antichrist within her. Michael rejected Alma because he didn't want her, but each night, she sent him..sick..disgusting images of him and her. The sick part, was the images of her damn child she carried with her. A baby wrapped in a blanket, and him actually holding the filthy maggot.

In the dreams she would whisper _"Be a father...be a husband" _but Michael would only saw for her to screw herself. She would then retreat from him with anger after rejection, after rejection. She was crazy...fucking crazy. She needs to die, and the filthy child she bore...and so Michael waited in the dark, within this observation room, waiting until Armacham does whatever with him. Who gives a shit...he might even prefer death...but one way he would not prefer it, was by that bastard son of Hers. The last thing he would want is to meet his end from one of those two monsters.

And so Michael sat in the dark, waiting for whatever cruel and heartless Fate is to throw next. He only hoped, that he would not meet one of the sons of Alma Wade. He hopes that his suffering is to end, and he hopes for death upon that dammed child she bore.

* * *

**Yeah I hope this was good, the next chapter will be one of P-Man, and Paxton and them confronting Michael. I hope I do good with the next coming chapter, but I am very busy with FEAR Revilations at the moment. Anyways please tell me if I did a good job or not. I take criticism.  
**


	3. End To Suffering Begining of a Nightmare

**Here is the next chapter to The Mother and Her Lover, I hope you guys like this one, and if you like this one, do check out my story entitled FEAR Revelations, I hope you guys review this, and I will add another chapter, and a little story describing the life of P-Man and Paxton's life as experiments under the Origin Facility. I think I will call it The Sons of Alma Wade. I am unsure at the moment, please give out some insight on that idea. Oh and I own not this video game, but this fan made story. Again, givve me a Private Message, or a Review.**

* * *

Michael sat in his little cage, he was all alone, the ATC bastards had left him here so that they may handle their own shit. _Why? Why must I be kept like this? My whole life I was bound to this fucking mess. An experiment by the needy money grubbing bastards! I a damn soldier am caught like a rat for whatever experimentation they have in mind. How long has it been? How long have I worn these clothes? How long has it been since that day I was molested by that bitch? Did Manny at least make it out? Did the government even know what was happening out here?  
_

Michael Beckett could not stand it anymore, he wanted to forget, he wanted to forger everything about his life. He was a slave now. He was a forced father of that undead whore, and now he was a live experiment for Armacham, but what to do now? Al he had to do was wait for the next needle, or the next interrogation. He longed to be free now, what else was there to really do than think? He was a prisoner, and it made him mad knowing somewhere out there, that the bitch was giving birth to that maggot. The child of his. The bastard child.

Why was she created? Did the company want a psychic commander so bad, that they really had to force a young girl into giving birth to two bastard children? Did they really think they could control something so powerful? Something so otherworldly? Was there even a God? If so, then this would be the apocalypse in the book of Revelations. And Beckett would play the role of being the father of the Antichrist.

Alma Wade. The person, no...thing that killed his team...she was the blame. Why could she not just die like all other things? Was her rage that great it refused for her to leave the world and move onto whatever was on the horizon?

At times Michael felt like he was living in a dream, no nightmare is the correct word. It all seemed so impossible. Something out of Hollywood, or from a comic or something. He wanted this to all be some kind of dream. But this was really happening. And he really was the father of the Antichrist. The unborn child that existed in Alma Wade must die. Either it goes, or this whole world goes into the shit storm of Alma's crazy mind. The citizens of this little piece of the world have gone crazy, and now worshiped Alma as a Goddess/Mother.

The fucked cultist would kill anyone who was not like them, and get into their little worshiping ceremonies. At times even they tried to free Michael, and failed all times. They wanted their 'Father' to be reunited with their Mother. Michael even heard Alma whisper to him about their being a perfectly made crib for their child in some kind of store someplace in the city.

Michale would gladly destroy the crib given the chance, and send that child back to the depths of Hell. But he can't he was trapped in his ell, and there was no way of escaping. He was doomed for death now. He was just waiting now for his ticking timer for when he would die. And of all ways to go, it had to be like this, in a cramp cell, and in the hands of a greedy company.

_Better this way, then by the hands of one of those bastard sons of-_

As Michael Beckett kept in wonder, he head a loud bang on his glass container that he was left within. "Go away." He said, not wanting to face one of the masked fucked heads called soldiers. They were poor spoken for soldiers. They were utterly useless. If they were the best, then Armacham without a doubt was in dying need of a psychic commander. These masked soldier were shitty. If Michale was unshackled, he would kill at least 33 before going down. Maybe more.

There was another bang on the cell, and Michael was this time drawn to the noise, he turned around, and then with surprise, he was shocked to see a sloppy looking man in a black sweater, and black fatigue pants. He looked like he had not slept a good sleep in so long, and he carried a cold stare with those eyes of his that seemed to pierce right through another human beings soul. This some what frightened Michael, and he could also not help but feel his rage kick in.

"Who are you? Who are!" Michael asked in anger, and in a heartbeat, the man with the beard pulled out a pistol, and shot open the door. Michael retreated back, this man was not Armacham, and he sure as hell was not one of the crazy ass bastards that worshiped the bitch, so who was he?

Michael retreated to the back of the cell, and with his beating heart, he only looked into the state of the man before him. For some reason, the guy turned his eyes to the left, as if someone was talking to him. Was he crazy or something?

And then all of a sudden, Michael felt a huge force inside of him, like something just forced its way into him. He felt sick, he felt like he was loosing all control over his body, and he was.

Michale could see only darkness and fire, he could also see images, horrific images of a child being taken from his mother, and of two boys in a examining room under surveillance. And then it hit him who exactly this man was.

"You...your that bastard son!"

The man kept silent, and Michael slowly lost control over his body, again he was in blackness, and he could see images of Alma having her way with him again. He gains control over his body, for enough time to let out a large amount of vomit, before rushing for the unnamed child of Alma Wade. But as he did, the Prototype threw him to the ground. And as Michael fell to his backside, he then said with both woe and hatred. "Because of you I'm even here." And as he finished his sentence, Michael one again lost control over his body. But this time was sent into another horrific image, it showed images of this man dubbed Point Man by his fellow soldiers, and Michael could see the peopled that Paxton Fettle had absorbed. And then it came to what was happening with Michael. For he knew at that very moment, that he was going to die. At the hands of the second born child of Alma Wade. The one named Patton Fettle.

But before his death, Michael gave out one last and final plea. He asked of the F.E.A.R. teams Point Man to quote. "Kill the filthy maggot. The child must die." All before he exploded into a pile of his own meat from the psychotic child of Alma Wade. And he could hear the words of the insane son of the mother of his child.

"Say hello to mother."

And it was here, that Michael knew that he would not see a paradise, or will he see his team once more if there was such a afterlife. Instead, he will be seeing the face of the woman that raped him. He would be in the arms of the insane woman that wanted children from him. He would never leave her, for he would belong to her now and forever, doomed to be at her command as a slave forever.

He would become the husband of an insane woman who should have stayed dead. And Michael knew at that very moment, that his nightmares have only just begun.

* * *

**Yeah so I hope this was good, I liked doing this chapter, a thing I would have liked to see in the game F.3.A.R., was a cut-scene showing what became of Michael in his ghost form or something, I hope they also make a DLC to F.3.A.R. describing what became of Manny and Holiday. I really liked their characters. I hope you guys PM me for the work I have done here, and I hope you also check out my other story FEAR Revelations. I am almost finished with that story, and review me if you want to see what becomes of Michael not that he is dead and going into the hands of Alma. I would like to write that, and I would liek to hear your opinions you guys. So please do review or just PM me, I read all reviews and Private Messages. With much care and love for you all, this is me Skullface. Sighing out!**


	4. The Submission of Beckett

**Alright y'all, here is the last part of my shor fic about Beckets decent into madness. I hope this is a satisfying chapter, and I will also remind all readers of FEAR Revelations that I am soon to be finished with the story, but I might go on a reason for this, is because not enough people are not reviewing, and also I see that the views are going lower and lower. Yeah I got like 3157 views, but yeah, the visitor count gos down by each passing day? Is my attempt of finishing a F.E.A.R. and Me Xover really going to go to the shitter? Hell no. I may not impress you guys or other readers, but I impress and satisfy myself, I am not saying anything bad, I am saying that if I like the story and am impressed as well as entertained, then I am happy. A writer should love and finish his/her work because they do it because of the passion of their story. And I have full on passion for all things I write. (My brother can't say the same since he abandoned SGX and Invasion of Nirn) But I will finish my Me and F.E.A.R. Xover, because I want to, and I want to see a finished Xover of the two. I hope this last chapter of The Mother And Her Lover is pleasing, and as one of you or maybe some of you were hoping for, Alma will in fact indulge herself a bit more. But not in a smut way, for I don't do smut. Anyways, please leave a review, and if by any chance, please PM me.**

* * *

Michale Beckett was standing alone, he was in a plain of his own sorrows. Sorrow of losing his team, and sorrow for his own self. What he had endured since the star of the mission, from simple taking in Artiside to custody, to a full on out live or die survival situation. Becket himself would consider maybe killing himself if he had known how all of that was to turn out. All of that, learning of the horrors of that Bitch, learning of the true intentions of Wade Elementary, to the sight of seeing all of his team die. But the worst however, was probably being that Bitch's baby daddy.

Why did he not do it? Why the hell was it that the first born did not kill the Maggot? Did he know how dangerous that thing would become in the future? did he not care about the lives of the many? Or was he selfish enough as to want to allow that Thing to live out of pity? Or was it him being a brother?

Becket could not decide on which one to comprehend. Why was it that fate was laughing at his face with all of this? He had to guess maybe either God was an asshole, or that their is no God.

Michael now knew that their is no hope for him. Alma has come for him, when she passed on, she came for him. He was at the mercy of the insane ghost. Why is it that she solely wants him and him alone? From out of all the males on his team that wanted her, why was it he who would be the father of her child? It was all one big conspiracy to him, he was hiding from her. Hiding in this empty pain of existence that was her mind.

Even now, he could hear her speak to him. She was whispering into his ears that she would be holding him, and that he will never be alone or feel pain with her. Did she believe truly that he actually want her?

"Alma." Michael said out loud as he stood in the little grassy area that had the swing. He remembered what Keegan had told him the last tiem they had met. He wished that they would have had a different last encounter.

_"Why does she only want you!"_

Why does she? She was crazy, was he the only one that she as a proper breeding tool? Or was their more to what meet the eye? Beckett would have to ask her, for he did not know the answer, and she would know what to tell him, because in truth. Somewhere deep, deep down inside of Michael Beckett's very core, he knew. He knew that Alma indeed in fact love him. Love him so much as to rape him. Love him so much as to save him when he could have died all those times. Love him to the point of killing anyone or thing that got in the way of her obsession.

"Michael..." He hears her say to him, he feels her thoughts, he sees the things she fantasizes. The...perversion and obsessing insanity of it all is just enough to make even a mad genius wish he was dead if he were in Beckett's shoes.

"Michael..." Alma said with a hint of joy with breathy voice that sounded full of what little life she had with it.

"No..." Michael said, knowing what Alma was already going to ask.

"What?"

"I won't Alma...I don't love you, can't you see?" With harshness in his voice Michael then turned around, facing his greatest fear. The daughter of Harlan Wade was in her nude form as always when around him, carrying the body she used to seduce him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Tell me that at least, I deserve to know what keeps you to me," Michael asked, demanding why it is that she obsess over him. "are these abilities that were forced into me what causes your fucked obsession?" Michael said as he gazed deeply with an enormous hate within those eyes of the Bitch.

"I wanted you..don't you see? I love you..." As soon as she said that, Michael just shook his head, and walked backwards, he was backing away from this insane woman who would not stay dead.

"It is more then that Michael..."

"then what? tell me, I deserve to know that much after all that you have done to me at least." Michael demanded, and he was bearing his teeth and hate in his eyes. Confusion and hatred fueled his very being.

"I have known from the moment I say you, that it would be you who would give me a child. It would be you who would have the privilege of having me."

"Privilege you fucking raped you bitch!" With that said, Michael tackled Alma Wade, grabbing her by the neck, wishing to strangle the life from her. If it were able to do such a thing to a ghost.

Alma knowing of Micahel's intentions, unleashed a wave of psychic blast, pushing Michael off of her, and him being vulnerable as he was stunned on the ground.

"Why don't you care for me? Why are you like him? Why do you hate me?" She asked, as she walked over to him, waving her hand in the air, using her telekinetic powers to hold him down.

"I won't let you hate me...I won't let you go...I have never felt any love or affection. My own father sent me in a tube and left me to die, and my first born was taken from me as a child, and when I first meet him, I almost killed him. I don't want to hurt you." Alma said, as she stood over Michael, in her young teenage looking form.

"Then what? What is it that you shall do to me? Send me into some God forsaken land of nightmares, have me torn apart?" Michael shouted, demanding to know what his fate shall be.

"I said this already Michael, I don't wish to hurt you," She said, ad then crouched to his level. Her face close to his, and their noses so close that they could practically touch each other if any closer.

"I wanted only to reshape the world at one point, and then another I wanted to have a family, but now I know what I want now." She said, and with a fiendish grin, she looked down upon the Sgt. that was now defenseless and completely vulnerable.

"Please...don't...I beg you..." Michael said, knowing what it was that he was to endure.

"Michael. You have to understand, I am leaving here, but beyond the veil, I don not want to be alone. I need someone with me, I need someone to love me, to hold me, to make love with me."

"NO!" Michael shouted, but he was pinned. he black widow has caught her pray, and her pray was a male that chose not to be the predators bride. Many of his team had been lured to her siren like voice, and now they were dead, and he had been caught in a web, and now he was to suffer not in pain like a knife to the kin, but pain as in humiliation of being violated.

"Alma...please..."

"Hush...just lay back...and enjoy yourself." Alma said as she began to climb on top of him, using her psychic powers to hold him down. Beckett tried with every ounce of his strength to get her off, to break her will, but she was too strong, and he had grown weak.

"Please stop...I'm begging you." Michael said, and Alma smiled to his struggle. She softly placed her hands upon his chest, trying to calm him down, but still his fear of her would not leave. He was terrified by her presence, she had to show him that he needs not to fear her. For she only wants to make him feel good. As well as herself.

With a soft touch to his face, Alma Wade leaned in to kiss him gently in the forehead. Even though Alma could not see his expression, she knew from within her very being that soon he will learn where he belonged, and who he belonged, for their love was to last forever.

"Please...stop..." Beckett was at the verge of crying. First she was scaring the hell out of him with hallucinations, the next, she is stalking him and killing his team in the process. And then when she has him tied down in a chair, she brutally rapes him.

"I don't want to harm you Michael... you know that right?" Alma asked the Sgt. and he only swallowed hard, refusing to look into those yellow eyes.

"Fuck you...fuck your sons...and fuck that child you had..." Michael said to her, and with that said, Alma's very expression changed from soft and seductive, to angered and violent.

The ghost gripped Michael's face, and she forced him to look at her. "Listen to me very closely Michael, I love you, but don't ever talk that way about my family. Our child is in the hands of our first, and now he will raise it well. I expected you to be mature about all of this...but I see you can only hate me for the past," Alma said this, as she slowly got up from him, and behind her a black portal to another plain opened. "I see now that if you will not come with me...I will take you."

"No...please I beg you...what the hell have I ever done to you, why won't you just let me go!" Michael shouted, and as he did, he watched as Alma walked to the portal, and Michael was being dragged by an unseen paranormal force.

"I am taking you home now...I will stay forever here with you Michael...you cannot and will not leave...you are mine and mine alone."

Beckett looked at the command in her eyes, and for the longest time ever since he learned of Alma's vile intentions, he knew that even in the afterlife he will never be free. He would forever be her slave. Be the unwanted father of her children, and be the father of the Apocalypse.

It was in these last few moments before passing into the dark forever swallowing portal, Michael knew he should have killed himself. He should have so that maybe his team might have been spared. They might have gotten away.

* * *

Within a pitch black plain of existence, Michael began to see a light enter the darkness. As Michael looked all around, he could see that the place he was in was none other then the very facility where he had been raped. The place where the his seed of evil was planted.

Beckett looked to where it was he was at, and he realized too late that he was once again strapped into the very amplifier he was to use in order to defeat Alma.

And right on cue, the bitch came out of the darkness. She was wearing nothing as usual, and she carried a smile upon her face. As she stepped closer to Michael, the man could see that their was instead of fire blazing all over, that their was the glowing specks of balls all over, like the time when he was pinned to the wall at the school.

"This is our place Beckett. this is where we laid our child. This is where we will blossom again." Alma said, and she flashed towards him, being in front of him.

Michael could let his anger engulf him, but before he could shout out at her and her obsessive behavior, he felt a wrap of some kind cover his mouth. It was tape.

"I am sorrow Michael...I don't want to hurt you, and I also don't like it when you yell at me. Please just for once...don't hate me?"

_Are you fucking insane! After EVERYTHING you put me through, you want me to love and nurture you? I would rather die again then be your bitch boy! _

Alma reading his thoughts, made a sadden face, and then looked at Michael in a different way for a change. It was true, she never even let him rest, she was always chasing after him and killing his friends. But it was because they got in the way, if they were elsewhere in a different place at a different time they would not have died.

As Michael struggled to free himself, he felt Alma's hand upon his thighs. As Michael looked down at her, he noticed she was unzipping his fatigue pants. The Bitch was going to do it again. Unbelievable.

"I want you to feel good Michael...I wouldn't do this if I did not love you after all. I have been selfish, I have focused on my own wants, it is time to return the favor.

He tried to tell her to stop, but she would not listen, she was going to listen to her own lust and her own sadistic obsession. Michael felt a tear leave his right eye as he knew he would never see his friends on the other side. Stokes, Griffin, Redd, Manny, he was never going to see his own parents or family members. Instead he would forever stay by the side of his mistress...his Goddess who would reshape the world in her own dark macabre image.

Before Alma would lower herself upon Michael, she brought her face to his, and she gently kissed his cheek while whispering into his ear.

"Relax..."

And as she said that, Michael could feel her cold undead lips press upon his neck. They were cold to the point that Michael felt like ice was touching his skin. Unwantingly he felt a jolt of electricity run through his entire body. It was the kind that one would feel when they met someone special, or when they knew they were going to get laid.

Was this Her doing, or was this something else?

Slowly Michael began to have mixed feelings for Alma Wade. She really didn't deserve what happened to her, but still she didn't have to kill so many people.

As she began to get closer and closer to what he kept to himself, Michael began to wonder what would lay beyond here? If this all goes the way she desires, then what is to become of him? He will without no doubt never see a light at the end of a tunnel, he would only suffer in this world of Alma's he would suffer, and be forced into being a husband. He only wants to forget the pain. Forget what happened with that surgery, forget all the horrible things he had seen.

Michael tensed to the fact of feeling of her. He could not bare to this humiliation, he could not stand to handle such a fate, he could not handle this...pleasure.

Where did that come from?

Was he actually enjoying this?

Psychically he was, but on the inside, he was screaming with insanity. He was confused, he didn't know what any of this meant. It was like having a child being molested my someone of the same gender, they would be scared for the rest of their lives with such imagery, and forever be confused.

Being raped by a ghost you are trying to kill qualifies for the same thing.

It was such an arousing feeling, he didn't like it, but he was being aroused by the very woman he hates the most. She was pleasuring him in a manner that many males can not fight an erection.

wit each sliding moist massage from her organ, sliding around his throbbing organ, Michael felt the ecstasy of it all. He was getting closer and closer to a climax with each passing second.

As Michael felt her grip on him tighten, he gritted his own teeth. She was holding his thighs to dear afterlife. He slowly looked down, to see himself climax, and Alma slowly looked up to hi. Leaving his lower region with a pit of moist spit sliding from her, he watched as she brought her head around his shoulder and left a wet kiss on his neck.

Michael felt humiliated and ashamed for admitting the pleasing feeling. But he was only human.

"Now...its my turn." Alma said, and she sat upon Michael's erected self. He shot his head back, and fought the need to let out a moan of excitement. She was tormenting him with this, and she knew it.

As Alma climbed on top of Beckett, the Bitch flowed thoughts of him and her blossoming, but with a dominating Beckett. She was flooding his mind with unwanted thoughts, and it was confusing for Beckett. The more he tried to resist, the more Alma indulged herself. It was almost as if she enjoyed his sexual torment.

Beckett tried and he tried, but nothing worked. Deep down, he knew he was nothing more but a slave now. He had fought so hard to free himself of her, but now...it seems that Fate would be cruel enough as to allow him to become her Lover.

With each tear drop that left his eyes, with each moan coming from the obsessive Bitch, Beckett just stopped fighting all together.  
For now, he learned their was no escaping this. This is how he is to spend his afterlife. Forever in the arms and obsessive hands of Alma Wade. The Mother of The Apocalypse as Halford said, The Bitch as he learned to call her.

"You are mine...you will never leave...I will never let you leave...and you will be happy here...won't you?"

With only a weak breath after being raped once again by The Bitch, Michael managed to utter only a single word that described it all. "Yes."

"So then tell me...Michael. How does the name Michael Wade sound?"

Beckett almost gagged to the very name, but he knows now he cannot fight, he is doomed. He is hopeless to father all her children, to love her with a weak and hollow voice. Does she love him? Or is she obsessed with him? She saves him from danger, but yet she allows her fucked children to kill him? Did she want him to die, so that they can share forever together?

As Alma unwrapped the tape that was covering Michael's lips, she then pressed her dead mouth against his. Michael did not fight, but he did not kiss back. As Alma pressed her lips harder against his, Michael felt as if his lips were to bleed.

Very slowly, Alma broke the kiss, and she whispered to his left ear. "I want you to have me." She said into his ears, and Beckett only began to weep.

Alma then began to shush him like a gentle caring mother would with a baby. As she did so, she kiss his head, and then said. "It's okay...I'm here...I'll always be here. I just want to make you happy Michael, I have been selfish. And now, I only want to make things right between us both." Alma said, and Michael only looked at his wife.

"Please...why don't you let me go? I just want to be left in peace." Michael began to tear a little. Alma then wiped away the tear, and then hugged him, giving him what warmth she could provide.

"Michael...without you I will be alone...I don't want to be alone...I need you. That is why I did it. That is why I conceived our child. I did it because I feared that you would leave me, I needed you by me so I won't go into the dark alone. I need someone to be by me. Can't you see that I am like any other person? I too want love...I want to be cared for...I want not to go into the darkness alone. Can't you see that?" Alma said, she sounded sound, and for some reason that even surprised Michael as he found himself looking down upon Alma with pity, he actually felt bad for her.

She was an experiment not just to Armacham, but to her own father. Michael then found himself actually wanting instead of strangling Alma, but actually set a arm around her.

As Alma looked at Michael, she began to feel sympathy for him, she had put him through so much, and he now is in her possession, but did he deserve to go through so much pain?

As Alma just sat their, holding onto Beckett, she knew that once in a great while he would begin to hate her again and not feel sorrowful, he will be back to wanting to break from her hold. But that will be years later...for now she wanted to enjoy what happiness she had.

For a long period, Michael felt himself cuddling a monster, he actually felt bad for the first daughter of Harlan Wade, and now, here he was pitying the thing he was trying to kill. What was in store for the future? What will become of...his child? Will it grow to live a life its mother and brothers never had?

Michael hoped so.

He hoped his child would have everything it's mother never had.

And Michael for a change from the beginning of the nightmare he was brought into, upon months of horrible experimentation and being in the hands of Armacham, smiled to the thoughts of his child.

What was her name going to be? If he could hold her, he might have named her. But now, she is in the hands of her oldest brother. She will be safe. He knows from within, that The Third will be safe. And he will be waiting until the day he is reunited with his child. Along with his wife.

* * *

**Yeah I figured this was the most likely thing that happened to him aafter F.3.A.R. It was obvious I mean Fettle did say after all. 'Say hello to mother.' So yeah Beckett was probably brought, or more of the line sent to Alma. I also kinda thought of this as the only way to end it since their is literally no escape. The tone to this whole chapter was helped made with the sonf Hunted by Evanescence. I mean can you really name a better song to describe what happens in this chapter? Also do tell me what you guys would have done in this situation, just for fun. Also do check out FEAR Revilations, it is my F.E.A.R. and Mass Effect crossover that is to be the third and first on this site to ever be finished. Please do check it out, and give honest reviews and Private Messages. Until then I will be finishing up that said story. Bye and be sure to review or just PM me for detail or just for small talk.  
**


End file.
